Animaniacs meet mlp
by bman112
Summary: It's a crossover with the Warners and the cast of Mlp fim the comedy just writes itself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

We start our story inside a castle library where we see a white unicorn with wings (Princess Celestia) cleaning the book cases. But then a bright flash of light appeared revealing three dog humanoids with red noses, a tall one in brown pants, a middle one wearing a light blue shirt and a red hat, and a little one in a pink dress with a pink bow on her head.(Yakko, Wakko, and Dot)

Yakko: Well gang I guess Dr. Scratchensniff's dimension transporter actually worked.

Dot: You sad a mouthful.

Then Princess Celestia walks up to them.

Celestia: Can I help you?

Yakko then gave Celestia a big smooch.

Yakko: Yakko Warner nice to meet ya. This is my brother Wakko and sister Dot.

Then Wakko and Dot gave her a big smooch.

Celestia: What is the meaning of this?

Yakko: Sorry we left our dictionary at home.

Celestia: ...Don't you know who I am?

Then the Warners are in game show buzzer desk things and Yakko hits his buzzer first.

Yakko: You're Princess Celestia ruler of all Equestria?

Celestia: Correct.

Yakko jumps around with glee.

Yakko: Yay I won, I won! What'd I win?

Yakko hangs on Celestia's neck.

Celestia(confused): Nothing.

Yakko: Hey what kind of game show is this?

Celestia: This isn't a game show.

Yakko: I'll say no one wins anything.

Celestia shoves Yakko off her neck.

Celestia: Would you please cut the shenanigans.

The Warners put on barber shop uniforms and hold scissors.

Dot: What part do you want us to cut?

Celestia gave a confused look and the Warners changed back to their regular clothes.

Celestia: Listen all I want to know is how you got here.

Yakko: Hmm, well you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...

Celestia(annoyed): Not that.

Yakko: Okay, when a group of animators, writers, and a director come together to think of an idea for a cartoon...

Celestia: I men't how did you get in my castle.

Yakko: Oh that? Well we teleported here.

Celestia: You teleported here.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: Yep.

Celestia: Do you have a way to get back?

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: Nope.

Celestia:(This is going to be harder than I thought) Well then I guess I'll have to look for a teleportation spell.

Wakko: Why?

Celestia: So I can get you three home.

Dot(sad): You mean you don't like us?

Celestia stopped and turned to them.

Celestia: Wait I didn't say that.

Yakko(sad): No we get it, we know when we're not wanted. Come siblings lets go out into the wilderness and starve to death.

They started heading out but Celestia closes the door using her magic.

Celestia: Will you kids calm down and listen.

Celestia walks up to them.

Dot: Oh this is a fairy tale show?

Celestia: Well this is a little girl's fantasy.

Yakko: Actually we're in Wakko's fantasy.

Wakko appears on Celestia's back petting her mane.

Wakko: Nice horsey.

Celestia turned to Wakko then smiled. Then lifted him off with her magic.

Celestia: Now then how about helping me find a spell to get you back home. Not that I want you to leave. It's just that I thought you might want to get back.

Yakko: Oh gotcha. Don't worry about that we'll search this place top to bottom.

The Warners then started to search the place making a mess of the library. With books and scrolls all over the place.

Yakko: Don't worry about the mess we'll clean this place up and search again.

Celestia: No! I mean no that's quite alright. I can handle it from here.

Dot: Suit yourself. By the way you need to get new reading material this stuff seems really dated.

Dot throws a book away and Wakko starts eating another book.

Wakko: And stale.

Celestia takes the book away from Wakko.

Celestia: I'll keep that in mind. Look why don't you have a look around...Ponyvile.

Yakko:...Quick question, was the guy naming the town lazy or ran out of ideas?

Celestia gave an annoyed look to Yakko.

Yakko: Okay I got it.

Then a dark blue Alicorn with black spots and a crescent moon on her flank (Princess Luna) came in.

Luna: Sister is everything all...

Yakko and Wakko ran up to Luna and went goo-goo eyes for her.

Yakko and Wakko: Helloooooo pony nurse.

Luna:(blushes)I see we have guests.

Celestia: Yes and they were just going to Ponyvile.

Wakko: Can she come with us?

Celestia: No.

But Yakko and Wakko couldn't stop staring at Princess Luna. Then Dot walked up to them.

Dot: I got this.

Dot took a very deep breath.

Dot(shouting): She's a blue horse with wings and a horn on her head! Get over it!

Because of her yelling Yakko, Wakko, and Princess Luna were flung into the wall.

Dot: Boys.

Celestia just gave another confused look.


	2. Meeting Twilight (chuckle) Sparkle

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

We then cut to the little town of Ponyvile where we com to the home of a purple unicorn with wings and stars on her flank(Twilight Sparkle) and her assistant baby dragon Spike dusting the library part of the house.

Twilight: Spike make sure you dust off every shelf.

Spike: Got it, but why?

Twilight: We got to make sure that every book is in their primal condition.

Then Spike barfs up and opens it having a confused look while reading it.

Spike: Uh Twilight you might want to take a look at this.

Twilight walks up to Spike and begins reading the scroll. Here's what the scroll says.

_ To my dearest student Twilight,_

_It has come to my attention to inform you that three unsuspecting guests came to the castle and I have decided to..._

_Hey can I write something too?_

_What no..._

_Oh cool you can just say whatever you want and it writes for you._

_I like pie._

_You like anything you can get your hands on._

_Hey what does this do?_

_Don't touch...(crash)_

_Sorry._

_I've decided to have them taken to ponyvile to be occupied so I can find a spell to take them home._

_(crash)Sorry._

_I trust you can handle this assignment._

_Sincerely(crash)_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight: Well that's a weird letter.

Spike: Weirder than some of the other letters.

Twilight: Well I'll go get Celestia's quests. You can stay here and finish up.

Twilight starts heading out. When she left the room Spike slowly puts down the duster.

Twilight: And no slacking off!

Spike then picks it back up. We then cut to a train station where Twilight is waiting patiently for Celestia's guests to arrive. When the train comes into the station she is shocked when she sees the warners walking out of the train.

Dot: Did you miss us?

Twilight(confused): I hardly even know you.

Yakko &amp; Wakko: We're the warner brothers.

Dot: And the warner sister.

Twilight: Okay then if you three can kindly follow me we can...

Yakko, Wakko,&amp; Dot: Why?

Twilight: So I can show you around Ponyvile.

Yakko, Wakko,&amp; Dot: Why?

Twilight: Because the princess said so.

Yakko, Wakko,&amp; Dot: Why?

Twilight(irritated): So she can find a spell to get you home.

Yakko, Wakko,&amp; Dot: Why?

Twilight(irritated): Because you want to go back.

Yakko, Wakko,&amp; Dot: Why?

Twilight(irritated): Be...(groan)

Yakko the puts his right arm around Twilight's neck.

Yakko: He he relax we're just messing with ya. Yeah we know the drill miss...

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle.

Yakko takes his arm off of Twilight and him, Wakko, and Dot began chuckling.

Yakko(chuckle): I'm sorry what?

Twilight: What that's my name.

Wakko(chuckle): Did you come up with that name yourself?

Twilight: No my parents did.

Dot(chuckle): We apologize if they disowned you.

Twilight then starts to turn red with anger because of what they said. She then used her magic to summon a rope to tie up the warners hands together. Which made them stop chuckling.

Twilight(angry): Now if we can handle ourselves, before some pony does something they regret.

Yakko(confused):...I'm sorry are you talking to us? Cause it sounds like you're talking to a horse.

Twilight then uses her magic to tie the rope around her neck and pulls the Warners along.

Twilight: Now if you can kindly follow me I can show you what Ponyvile has to offer. If you look on your left you can see...

Yakko(whispering): Hey how about we tour the place on our own.

Dot(whispering):How? If you haven't notice we're tied up at the moment.

Yakko(whispering):Relax we're cartoons remember.

Yakko then pulls his hands out of the rope knot he was in.

Dot(whispering):Oh.

Dot and Wakko did the same thing Yakko did and all three of them took off without Twilight noticing. Twilight then walks up to her house.

Twilight:And finally here's my house to end the tour.

Twilight then knocks on the door and Spike opens it from the inside.

Twilight:Spike make room for our three guests.

Spike looks behind Twilight to see no one is there.

Spike:What guests.

Twilight:What do you mean what gue...ah!

Twilight turns around to see that the Warners are gone.

Twilight(panic):Oh no the princess is going to kill me.

Spike:Relax Twilight, all you have to do is find them and get them back. It's as simple as that.

Twilight begins to calm down.

Twilight:Your right Spike, come on.

Twilight takes off looking for the Warners with Spike folloeing behind.

Spike:Well at least I get a excuse for not doing chores.


	3. Apple buck season

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

We then cut to an apple orchard where an orange pony with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a cowboy hat (Applejack) gathering apples. She places a wooden bucket under a tree with apples. After she kicked the tree she notice that none of the apples fell out of the tree. In fact they vanished from the tree.

Applejack:What in tar-nation?

She kicks another tree to see it happen again.

Applejack(confused):Big Mac have you seen my apples?

A big red stallion with yellow short hair and green eyes (Big Mac)pulling a cart of apples walked by.

Big Mac:Nope.

Applejack:Something funny going on around here.

She then gets hit in the head with an apple cord. Then looks up to see Yakko, Wakko, and Dot eating apples in the tree.

Yakko:See I told you going on vacation would be fun. We're seeing some sights, having a little fun and we even got a light snack.

Applejack(angry):Hey!

They look down to see Applejack looking at them.

Applejack:What do you think you're doing with my apples?

Dot:Eating what does it look like?

Applejack(angry):Well cut it out.

Yakko:Sure you got a knife?

Applejack(angry):(Grunt)

Applejack then bucked the tree they were in knocking them out to the ground. The Warners then stood up.

Applejack(angry):Now listen you varmints I don't want any of your mouths on those apples ye hear?

Yakko smiled and turned to Dot.

Yakko:Told you we're in Wakko's fantasy.

Wakko appeared behind Applejack and petted her mane.

Wakko:Nice horsey.

Applejack looks at Wakko.

Applejack(mad):Boy you pet me any lower and I'll hit you where it really hurts.

Yakko:Good night everybody.

Wakko puts his hands behind his back and went next to Yakko and Dot.

Applejack(mad):Do I make myself clear?

Dot(calming):Honey you need to relax. How does a make over sound?

Applejack:Wait what?

Then Dot ran into Applejack creating a cloud of smoke and came out. The smoke cleared reveling Applejack in a pink dress and wearing makeup that was done by a five year old.

Dot:So what do you think?

Applejack is then chasing the Warners down the orchard

Applejack(mad):Get back here you varmints!

Dot:I'm guessing she doesn't like it.

The Warners ran past Big Mac and Applejack stopped in front of him and he gave a chuckle after seeing Applejack's makeup.

Applejack:Not funny, come on.

Applejack and Big Mac ran down to a red barn to see Yakko in farmer clothes.

Yakko:Well howdy, welcome to the warner bro. annual shindig. You're just in time for the square dance competition.

Wakko and Dot in farmer clothes appeared next to Applejack and Big Mac. Then Yakko pulled out a violin out of his pants.

Yakko:Just grab a partner and listen to what I sing and you'll do fine.

Yakko starts playing the violin country style. While Wakko square dances with Applejack and Dot dances with Big Mac.

Dot:Did anyone tell you, you have two left feet?

Big Mac:Yep.

Yakko:_Swing your partner don't you stop, Spin your partner like a top._

Applejack:Wait what?

Wakko spins Applejack and Dot spins Big Mac. While they're spinning Applejack and Big Mac bumped into each other and stopped spinning. Wakko and Dot grabbed them and continued dancing.

Yakko:_Swing your partner round and round and hurl them down into the ground._

Wakko and Dot slammed Applejack and Big Mac to the ground, creating craters in the ground. They then grabbed Applejack and Big Mac out of the craters and carried them off.

Yakko:_Now listen lady and feller throw your partners in the cellar._

Yakko opens the cellar doors and Wakko and Dot threw Applejack and Big Mac into the cellar. Yakko slams the doors shut with his foot while playing the violin. Then Wakko and Dot ran around placing dynamite on the barn.

Yakko:_Song's almost over don't you cry, we'll end by blowing the barn sky high._

Wakko pulls out a TNT box with a lever a on it. He pushes down on the lever and thee barn exploded sending Applejack and Big Mac flying upward screaming. Yakko finishes playing the violin and the Warners took a bow and took and Big Mac land on top of each other as debree from the barn falls around them. Then Twilight and Spike ran up to them.

Twilight:Applejack have you seen three puppy kids around here?...And why are you wearing a dress?

Applejack:To answer your first question yes I have seen them and second they made me wear this.

Applejack took the dress out of rage.

Spike(chuckle):Did they also made you look like a clown?

Applejack gave Spike an incredibly annoyed look.

Twilight:Don't mind him, do you know which way they went?

Applejack:Don't reckon I do, sorry.

Twilight:Come on.

Twilight, Spike, and Applejack took off.


	4. The warners vs Rainbow Dash

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

A couple miles away there's a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail(Rainbow Dash)flying in fast speed. When suddenly she looks to her left to see Yakko in a police uniform riding Wakko as a motorcycle and Dot being a police siren. Out of confusion Rainbow Dash slammed into a tree.

Rainbow Dash:Ow my head.

She slowly woke up to see Yakko in the police uniform appear in front of her with a pen and notepad.

Yakko:Do you know how fast you were going?

Rainbow Dash looks up to see Yakko.

Rainbow Dash(confused):What?

Yakko:You were going 20 miles over the speed limit.

Rainbow Dash got up.

Rainbow Dash(confused):What are you talking about?

Yakko:I'm talking about safety on the road. I'm talking protecting civilians. I'm talking about protecting the children. Do I make myself clear?

Rainbow Dash:...(chuckle)Ha ha ha ha ha Pinkie Pie is this another one of your jokes cause this is definitely a new one.

Yakko(confused):Excuse me?

Rainbow Dash:How'd you even fit in that costume anyway?

Yakko:Mam as a deputize officer of the law I demand you to stop laughing at once.

Rainbow Dash:Alright jokes over take...it...off.

Rainbow Dash tries pulling on Yakko's face and skin stretching it.

Rainbow Dash:What did you make out of this rubber?

Rainbow Dash rips off Yakko's entire skin clean off. She then looks at the skin she removed and looks at Yakko in shock.

Rainbow Dash(scared):(screaming)

She then sees a skeleton version of Yakko.

Yakko(mad):Give me that!

Yakko grabs his skin and put it on like a suit.

Yakko(mad):Honestly pulling off a guy's skin. Who does that?

Rainbow Dash(scared):What in Equestria are you?

Yakko:You really want to know?

Rainbow Dash(scared):Yes.

Yakko:Well then.

Yakko then takes off the police uniform and puts on his original outfit and Wakko appeared next to him.

Yakko and Wakko:We're the Warner brothers.

Dot appeared next to Yakko.

Dot:And the Warner sister.

Yakko:And I'm guessing you're no stranger to hair dye.

Rainbow Dash(confused):What?...Anyway why were you following me?

Dot:Well we saw something blue and fast and wanted to follow. We were sadly mistaken.

Rainbow Dash(mad):What?

Dot:I mean we could catch up with ya no problem.

Rainbow Dash(mad):I'm the fastest pony in Equestria.

Yakko:Oh what's that like 30 miles an hour?

Rainbow Dash(mad):You want fast I'll show you fast.

Rainbow Dash flew at super sonic speed across fields and houses and burst into a house. Inside the house Rainbow Dash stopped in front of three chairs. Where the Warners appeared sitting on the chairs reading newspapers and puts them down.

Yakko:Well it's about time you showed up.

Rainbow Dash gave a shocked look and ran out of the house at super sonic speed and ran up to the top of a mountain. She started panting and looked down the mountain.

Rainbow Dash(panting):Let's see them get up here fast.

Yakko:Hey you're just in time for the campfire.

Rainbow Dash turns around to see the Warners around a campfire.

Yakko:I got the beans.

Wakko:I got the ketchup.

Dot:I got the buns.

Rainbow Dash gave an annoyed look and flew down the mountain in super sonic speed, goes over a raging river, and stopped at a meadow.

Rainbow Dash(panting):Ha that'll show them.

Then Rainbow Dash turned to see the Warners as senior citizens.

Dot:Well isn't that just like a pony, keeping us non-ponies...waiting.

The Warners turned back to their original selves. Rainbow Dash being annoyed by all this tries to think of a way to out match the Warners.

Rainbow Dash:(Come on Rainbow Dash think. Got it.) Oh yeah let's see if you can do this.

Rainbow Dash flew up high in the sky.

Rainbow Dash:That'll teach ya to mess with Rainbow...

Then Wakko flies up next to her by flapping his hands up and down.

Wakko:Look at me I'm a bat.

Rainbow Dash(mad):You're not a bat.

Wakko:You're right but this is.

Wakko pulls out a baseball bat with bat wings and a face and hits Rainbow Dash on the head with it.

Rainbow Dash:I'm not well.

Rainbow Dash then plummets to the ground creating a hole in the ground and knocking her unconscious.

Twilight:Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash slowly woke up and waits for her vision to clear up to see Twilight, Spike, and Applejack in front of her.

Rainbow Dash:Twilight?

Twilight:Rainbow Dash have you seen three dog like children?

Rainbow Dash:Yeah I think so.(Chuckle)Nice makeup by the way.

Applejack gave her an annoyed look.

Twilight:Never mind that. Do you know which way they went?

Rainbow Dash:No sorry.

Twilight:(sigh)Come on.

All four of them took off to find the Warners.


	5. Just browsing

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Meanwhile inside a fashion boutique a white unicorn with purple hair and a tattoo of three diamonds on her flank(Rarity)is sewing some clothes together. When the Warners came in trying on some of the clothes that are on display.

Dot :What do you think does this make me look like Jennifer Lawrence?

Rarity stops what she is doing and walks up to them.

Rarity:Um excuse me ca I help you with something?

The warners looked at Rarity.

Yakko:Physically or mentally?

Rarity:Physically.

Yakko:Na we're just browsing.

Rarity:Well if you're doing I suggest you look then and not try them on.

Dot(upset):Fine it didn't fit me anyway.

Dat took off the dress she was trying on and it landed on Rarity's face. Rarity then pulls the dress of her face to see the Warners wrecking the place.

Rarity(shocked):(screaming)What are you doing to my shop? I thought you said you were just browsing.

Yakko:What can I say this is how we brows.

Yakko is feeling a piece of fabric.

Yakko:Wow this fabric is really soft you made it yourself?

Rarity(mad):Give me that!

She uses her magic to pull the fabric away from Yakko's hands and pulled off a dress Dot tried on.

Rarity(mad):And that!

And pulled away the fabric Wakko was eating.

Rarity(mad):Don't eat that!

The Warners continued to run a muck of the place.

Rarity:That's...it!

Rarity uses her magic to tie the Warners together with her fabric.

Rarity:Honestly I cannot believe you three. I have never met the rudest, childish, most immature little brats in my entire life.

While Rarity was talking Wakko is building with rage.

Yakko:Oh you hurt his feelings.

Dot:I'd apologies if I was you.

Rarity(mad):Me? What about apologizing for wrecking my store? I'll be cleaning this place for weeks...

While Rarity is talking Wakko's rage just keeps building up until.

Rarity(scared):Oh dear.

Then an explosion of smoke covered the entire boutique from the inside. The Warners walked out of the boutique.

Yakko:Well there you glad you got that out of your system?

Wakko shook his head yes and his stomach growled.

Wakko:I'm starving.

Dot:Really after all that?

Wakko shook his head yes.

Yakko:Alright we'll get something to eat.

They then took off. As they were gone Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack ran inside the boutique. When the smoke cleared they saw the place in shatters and heard banging coming from a door with a chair blocking the knob.

Rarity(muffled):Help get me out of here!

Spike:Don't worry Rarity I'll save you!

Spike runs up to the door, throws the chair away and holds the door open as Rarity walks out.

Rarity:Thank you Spike it was really crowded in there.

Twilight:Rarity what happened?

Rarity:Three obnoxious little dog-cat things went in and (screamed) oh my goodness what did they do to you?

She was talking about Applejack's makeup.

Rarity:It looks like something a five year old did.

Applejack:A five year old did do it.

Rainbow Dash:I'm guessing they've been here.

Twilight:Come on they can't have gotten far.

Rarity:Well catch up with ya in a bit. I got to help clean up Applejack up.

Twilight:Okay.

Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash took off.


	6. The Pinkie pie war

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

Meanwhile inside a bake shop a pink pony with big blue eyes and dark pink hair and a three balloon tattoo on her flank(Pinkie pie) is sweeping the place up. When suddenly the Warners walked in and looked around.

Pinkie pie:Hello.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot:Hello.

Pinkie pie:And welcome to Sugarcube Corner. How can I help you?

Pinkie pie went behind the counter.

Yakko:Do you have any free samples?

Pinkie pie:You bet but first allow me to tell you what wee have in stock.

She then plays a note on a silver flute.

Pinkie pie:_Weeeeeee have cakes and pies, cookies of every size. Chocolate bites and frosting too, all these desserts are just for you. If a sweet tooth is what you got, then a chocolate mouse is what it's all about. All this sugar is such a rush, A candy blizzard I can't help but have a crush. _ And finally the very best and very delicious Apple cinnamon brown glazed coating cake.

Pinkie pie pulled out a giant golden brown cake with cinnamon glaze on top on a silver plate as it glistens off the sun. Yakko's, Wakko's, and Dot's eyes widen up when they saw the cake.

Pinkie pie:Very impressive if I do say so myself. Just let me get the little plates and I'll let you get started with the sampling.

She went to get the little plates. When she got back the cake was gone. Leaving bits of crumbs on the plate it was on.

Pinkie pie(shocked):(Gasping) What happened to the cake?

She was looking around the place then she looked at the Warners lying on the floor with their bellies full and cake crumbs on their faces.

Wakko:(Burping)

Yakko:Well said.

Pinkie pie's face turned red with rage and steam came out of her ears.

Pinkie pie(angry):No pony eats my cakes and gets away with it. No pony!

Yakko:Scatter!

The Warners took off while Pinkie pie chases them. Pinkie pie chases them to a hallway where they enter in one room and come out the other. They do this thing over and over till Wakko runs over to the counter and grabs a cream pie.

Pinkie pie(angry):Unhand that pie thief!

Pinkie pie and Wakko play tug of war with the pie. Then Wakko lets go of the pie causing Pinkie pie to accidentally hit Yakko in the face with the pie. Covering his face cream filling. He then licks it all off and pulls out two cream pies out of nowhere and holds them up in the air.

Yakko:Pie fight!

Yakko throws the two pies. Then Wakko and Dot each pulled out two pies and throw them started a full out pie war. Pinkie pie starts to worry and tries to stop it.

Pinkie pie(worry):No stop! You're gonna make a mess of the place!

Pinkie pie then got into the crossfire and got buried in pie dough. She digs up to the top of the pile of the pie dough.

Pinkie pie:Alright that's it you want a pie fight I'll give you a pie fight!

Pinkie pie then starts pulling out pies and throwing them at rapid speed.

Yakko:Take cover!

The Warners took cover behind a table while Pinkie pie was firing all over the place. We then see the Warners in army helmets.

Dot:Commander I don't know how long we can take more of this.

Yakko:Sargent Wakko any suggestions?

Wakko:I suggest we make a hasty retreat.

Yakko:Good call.

They took off running out of the bake shop. Pinkie pie continues to fire pies everywhere until she sees a blue pony and a yellow pony looking at her with anger.

Pinkie pie:Mr. and Mrs. Cake I can explain. You see there where these three cats and they started throwing pies everywhere. I tried to stop them but they ganged up on me and...

Pinkie pie fell to her knees begging.

Pinkie pie:Oh please don't fire me. This is the only place that can hire me that doesn't involve partying.

Then Twilight, Spike and Rainbow Dash ran in.

Twilight:Pinkie pie have you seen three puppy-cat things around here?

Pinkie pie:See I told you!

Twilight:Do you know which way they went?

Pinkie pie turns to Twilight.

Pinkie pie:Oh they left about 10 seconds ago.

Twilight:Which way?

Pinkie pie points to the door.

Pinkie pie:That way.

Twilight:Thanks.

Twilight, Spike and Rainbow Dash started to head out the door.

Pinkie pie:Hey wait for me!

They all stopped to let Pinkie pie catch up but then hands Pinkie pie a mop to clean up the place.

:Sorry but Pinkie pie has some cleaning up to do.

Pinkie pie(sad):Yes .

Pinkie pie gets started on cleaning the place up.

Twilight:Spike you better stay here and help her finish.

Spike:Yeah alright.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash took off leaving Spike and Pinkie pie to clean up the pie mess.


	7. Hellooo Flutershy

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

We then cut to a cottage where a yellow pony with pink hair and a tattoo of three butterflies on her flank(Fluttershy) taking care of some woodland critters.

Fluttershy:La la la la la la.

Then Yakko and Wakko appeared out of nowhere behind Fluttershy.

Yakko and Wakko:Hellooo pony nurse!

That made Fluttershy jump up and turn around.

Fluttershy:Oh my I haven't seen creatures like you before. What are your names?

Yakko and Wakko:We're the Warner brothers.

Then Dot appeared next to Yakko and Wakko.

Dot:And the Warner sister.

Fluttershy then pets them on the head.

Fluttershy:Oh your so cute. You remind me of the puppies have at the cottage.

Yakko and Wakko blushed while Dot gave off a confused look.

Fluttershy:Why don't I get you three something to eat.

Fluttershy walks right inside the cottage.

Yakko(in love):She's an angel.

Wakko(in love):She's a princess.

Dot:She's a yellow horse with little wings on her back.

Yakko and Wakko floated into the cottage and Dot walked inside agitated. Inside the cottage Fluttershy made three bowls of soup and place them on a table. The Warners sat at the table and chugged down the bowls of soup.

Dot:(Burp)

Yakko:(Burp)

Wakko:(Loud burp)

Fluttershy:My you were hungry.

Fluttershy walks up to them.

Yakko:Yeah we were born with four stomachs.

Yakko stared face to face with Fluttershy.

Yakko:By the way I didn't know your eyes were blue.

Fluttershy:Um you're in my personal space.

Fluttershy backs up and bumps into Wakko.

Fluttershy:Oh I'm sorry.

Fluttershy turns to Wakko and he pulls out a bunch of flowers.

Fluttershy:Oh that's really sweet of you. But you didn't have to give me flowers.

Yakko then appears next to Wakko.

Yakko:Okay how about a box of chocolates?

Yakko pulled out a box of chocolates. Fluttershy starts to feel uncomfortable.

Fluttershy:Okay, you know what it's getting really late. You should probably get going.

Fluttershy pushes the Warners out the door and closes the door. Then Yakko appears next to Fluttershy and puts his arm around her neck.

Yakko:Good idea let the kids leave so we can have some alone time.(meow)

Fluttershy pushes him out the door.

Fluttershy:You too.

As she pushes Yakko out the door she sees Wakko in a suit on one knee playing the violen.

Wakko:If you want I can play Beethoven's 5th with my armpit.

Fluttershy then slams the door on Wakko and holds it shut. She then turns to see Yakko at a table with a white sheet on it and a lit candle in the middle of the table.

Yakko:Ah tonight's the night for la more no?

Then Yakko and Wakko start begging at her feet.

Yakko:Oh please go out with us.

Wakko:We'll do anything, anything!

Then Fluttershy jumped up in the air.

Fluttershy(scared):(screaming)

She then flew out of the cottage creating a pony shape hole in the door.

Yakko:Quick Wakko sound the trumpets!

Wakko:(Plays a trumpet)Charge!

Yakko and Wakko went after Fluttershy out of the cottage, creating Yakko and Wakko shape holes in the wall.

**Sorry if this took too long to make I have been busy with work and I've been working on other projects on this site. If you like to see the other projects I did and still doing, they are Overlord conquest, Demjumper, and Power Rangers Cyberspace series. **


	8. Finding Wakko

**The Warners are owned by Warner bros. and mlp is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.**

Meanwhile in a meadow full of flowers and bushes. Twilight and Rainbow Dash are still looking for the Warners with no luck.

Twilight:You see them Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash:Nope just clear sky and open area.

They see an orange earth pony and a blue Pegasus waving to them.

Twilight:They got to be around here somewhere?

Then Rarity and Applejack appeared walking up to Twilight.

Twilight:Any luck finding them?

Rarity:Sorry darling we looked everywhere in town, but with no luck.

?(whispering):Twilight!

They all looked confused and started looking for where the voice was coming from. They then see a yellow hoof pop out of a bush and point to the bush.

?(whispering):In here!

They walked up to the bush and looked in confusion.

Twilight(confused):Fluttershy? What are you doing in there?

Fluttershy(whispering):Hiding!

Twilight(confused):From what?

Fluttershy(whispering):Boys!

All the ponies(confused):Boys?!

Rarity:Honestly Fluttershy you shouldn't be afraid of boys.

Fluttershy(scared):You didn't see how they acted towards me.

Twilight:Wait what did these boys look like?

Fluttershy:Well they look like black and white puppies, with red noses, one had brown pants, and the other one had a blue shirt and a red hat.

Twilight:That's them! Fluttershy do you know which way they went?

Fluttershy:No I just went in the opposite direction.

Twilight:Well there goes that chance.

Fluttershy:Well at least we won't get any more surprises.

Then Pinkie Pie popped up behind Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie:Hey Fluttershy!

Fluttershy screamed and jumped out of the bush and hid behind Applejack.

Pinkie Pie:What did I miss?

Spike then ran up next to them.

Applejack:Well now what. It's not like those critters to walk right up to us.

Just after she said that a pink unicorn with wings and a tattoo of a heart on her flank (Cadence) flies down next to them.

Twilight:Cadence!

Cadence and Twilight Hugged.

Cadence:Twilight! It's good to see you.

Twilight:What are you doing here?

Cadence:Well I was going to visit my favorite sister in law. But then I came across a creature I haven't seen before and I was wandering if Fluttershy could take a look at it.

Fluttershy walked up to Cadence.

Fluttershy:Oh I would love to.

Cadence then reveled Wakko sleeping on her back, curled up like a cat. He then sat up and yawned.

Twilight:It's one of them!

Rainbow Dash:Let's get him!

They all jumped at him but Cadence created a force field causing them to hit the force field instead.

Cadence(shocked):What has gotten into you girls?

Rainbow Dash then pulled out a wooden bat.

Rainbow Dash(mad):Eat bat kid!

She then tries to strike Wakko, but Wakko ate the bat like a termite. Leaving Rainbow Dash holding a stub of the bat and giving a confused look.

Cadence(confused):What's going on here?

Twilight:Cadence you have no idea what you got there. He and his siblings have been terrorizing me and my friends ever since they came to Ponyvile.

Cadence looks at Wakko and he just nervously smiles. She then uses her magic to lift Wakko off her back and place him standing in the middle.

Cadence:Now is this true?

Wakko:We didn't actually terrorize them we were just having a little fun is all.

Rainbow Dash(mad):Fun?!

Applejack(mad):Was blowing up my barn fun?

Rainbow Dash(mad):Was hitting me with a bat fun?

Rarity(mad):Was destroying my boutique fun?

Cadence(mad) :Wakko?

Ponies(confused):Wakko?

Cadence:That's what he told me his name was.

Wakko puts his hands behind his back, smiled, and acted all innocent.

Cadence:I think you owe some pony an apology.

Wakko pulled out a bouquet of flowers and showed them to Cadence.

Cadence:Not to me.

Wakko puts the flowers away and turned to Twilight and her friends.

Wakko(sad):I'm sorry!

Cadence:There now you got to promise to help them find your siblings, okay?

Wakko turned to Cadence and shook his head yes. Cadence then kissed him on the cheek and Wakko blushed.

Cadence:Now you behave, okay?

Wakko:Okay.

Cadence then spread her wings and flew off.

Twilight:Okay Wakko. We need to find your brother and sister so do whatever you do to find them.

Wakko saluted and went on all fours sniffing out Yakko and Dot with the Mane six and Spike following him.

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been busy with college and my other projects. **


	9. Notification

**Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros. and My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro**

Just a notification the reason I haven't been writing much is because I have been busy with other projects and work. But I'll continue writing the stories you love and make you guys happy.

Oh and if you want to check out my YouTube channel. It is Lunar Knight and it's the same Avatar as I use for this one.

channel/UCdntWWDD6dk6y3FUb-RU-0g


End file.
